You Again
by rock-goddess89
Summary: Jeanne,King Une's wife and Princess Midii's(10) mother,died of a sudden cold.The king doesn't trust anyone to look after.Will he find anyone who deserves the king's trust?And who is that hooded young boy?some violence by the way


YOU AGAIN   
  
By Rock-goddess89   
  
Wishing it Was a Dream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Once in the middle of the 1600s in Russia,there lived respectable King Une.He was mouring  
  
Jeanne,his wife,his one and only beloved Queen Une,who died of a sudden cold.His daughter,Princess Midii Une,  
  
was only 10.The King worried that when he goes to battle for his country,his precious daughter would not have anyone  
  
to look after her.Yes,he could just marry another woman and leaver her alone with his daughter,but King Une didn't  
  
consider doing that because after hearing his male friends talk about how they found that the women each married  
  
did something cruel to their children,he just can't trust anybody to look after Midii.Also,if the king stays with Midii,  
  
enemies will come and defeat his kindom,kill some of his people,and rule his land with a different kindom.He was   
  
so confused.'What should I do?'He thought sitting on his throne.  
  
"Where's my mother?she said she was gonna talk to me because she had something important to tell me."Princess   
  
Midii said,interupting her father's thoughts.Trying to change the subject,he replied"Using 'gonna' is not a good start  
  
for an excelent grammar.Try getting used to saying 'going to'please."Sighing deeply,she said"Forget my grammar.  
  
Where is she?"The king stayed silent for a while thinking of a right answer.'I can't just tell her the bitter truth,but I  
  
can't just lie to her.I have to think of something'Well,the king didn't have to think long and hard because Midii's white   
  
fluffy puppy,Sango,came up to Midii's feet desiring to play.King Une sighed in relief but he knew how Midii was  
  
so stubborn she may ask later.  
  
Suddently,a beautiful brunette woman with a fine wine colored silk dress came to King Une's throne saying,"Your   
  
majesty,a woman wants to talk to you."Adjusting his body to be in a straight position,he said,"Who is it Anabella?"  
  
"It's Anna,a poor villager looking for work.Should I let her enter and speak to you my highness?"King Une replied   
  
"yes please."Anabella did what the king ordered her to do,unsure if that's the right thing to do.Silently,Anabella  
  
took Anna,the poor villager to King Une's throne.Seing how the king looked strong and powerful,Anna was very   
  
scared of him.'Will he do any harm to me if I fail to impress him?I think I should leave now.'Thought Anna nervously.  
  
Finaly having the nerve to speak,she said"It's late,I have to care for my adopted child."  
  
The king,understanding what Anna thought about him,said,"Don't worry,i don't bite.Now tell me,what do you need  
  
to tell me?".Anna was both surprised and releived.'The king was actually nice.What people said about him was all myth."  
  
Anna said,"Well I'm just looking for a job.My employer's wheat fields burned.I need to feed my adopted child.He's in a   
  
terrible condition of hunger.He'd die soon if not fed fast.Please give me a job!I'd do anything!cook,sweep,clean,I'll stay  
  
up all night to do my chores even if I get overly tired!But please give me a job!ANY JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!"King Une,feeling   
  
sorry for poor villager Anna,didn't want to make her work overtime for she had a child to care for,was thinking for a  
  
good desision.  
  
"So I question myself:Can I realy trust you?"the King said."Of course you can trust me your highness.Anything for my child."  
  
Anna replied,tired of all the extra talking she has to do.The king was silent for a while,thinking for a job for Anna.Finally  
  
coming up with a desision,King Une said,"Well,I'll first give a job of a cook.If you are really honest,you can look after my  
  
daughter."Anna was a little content that the king was at least nice enough to give her a job.But she still wanted to gain the king's   
  
honesty so she could care for Princess Midii.That job was the most paid job ever.  
  
The king,still suspicious of Anna,asked"This child you're talking about,is he or she really adopted?Is that child really existing?"  
  
Anna,getting mixed emotions of anger and nervousness,widened eyes and tightened fists,angerly responded"Do you think I'll   
  
fake out an adopted child just to get sympathy from you and get a job?!I understand that you can't trust me with your daughter,  
  
But I see that you can't even trust me when I tell you I have an adopted child!Well,I'm telling you,I'll prove you tomorrow  
  
I realy have this child1He will speak the truth!"After that,she was out of breath after that excesive exclaiming.King Une,pretty  
  
convinced this girl was telling the truth,spoke,"Forgive me for those uncomfortable words words I said.If I could know this,  
  
what is the boy's name?"  
  
"First of all,sorry for all this yelling.His name is,well,Nanash(for those Japanese impaired,nanashi means no name)"The king was  
  
surprised with Anna's answer."Adoptive parents regularily give their adopted children a name despite how the real parents named  
  
their child.There's plenty of names to chose from for your child.Why Nanashi?"He asked.Breathing deeply,Anna thought'What   
  
should I say?'Anna came up with an answer"i-"  
  
What Anna was about to say was interupted by rough lady-like steps they both heard."Who's there?What do you want?!"King Une   
  
yelled"Chill father,it's me,Midii."said Midii.King Une,disturbed by spying on both of them,said"Midii,you don't have the right to be   
  
overhearing our conversation.As punishment,you stay in your chamber until the sun is in the middle of the heavens.underst-"   
  
interupting her father's sentence,she said,"And you father,you don't have the right to make someone look after me,I can protect  
  
myself.You failed to occult that my mother is dead.I guess that was what she was going to talk to me about,if she dies."Anna tied up  
  
her sandal strap,said "Goodbye."to both of them and left.  
  
"Well father,you better not make her look after me,not even if she is so honest in her job of being a cook!"Midii exclaimed.King Une,  
  
sighing hard,exclaimed back"You should be ashamed for being rude in front of Anna!Maybe she wouldn't come back!Go to your  
  
chamber!"Midii,pouting and stomping her foot on the floor,ran to her chamber.As she got there,she jumped to her bed and cried.'Why  
  
did you have to go?Didn't you know my father and I need you?'she cried herself to sleep.  
  
One morning,when Midii stopped reading her book,she realized she was at her mother's flower garden.She remembered she had to return   
  
her mother's book"Mother,mother,where are you?MOTHER!!!!!!!"Midii yelled out.She then facefaulted,dropped the book,and fell on  
  
her kness,not caring if her olive colored silk dress gets dirty from all the wet grass."Mother,you careless,you weren't supposed to leave father  
  
and me alone.You left without thinking how bad we will feel.I guess you don't care.Exactly,YOU DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!"Midii cried.  
  
She heard a bark not so afar.It was Sango trying to eat the book's pages.Wiping her tears off her face,Midii sprinkled large water sprinkles on  
  
Sango from a puddle and said,"Bad Sango!You must be hungry.I'm getting you some rabbit."Then she tied the puupy's leash to a tree.  
  
"Stepping carefully,Midii got out of the castle so she can find the fattest rabbit there could be.When she found a perfecly shaped rabbit(not fat,  
  
just perfect for a decent dinner)eating some thrown away carrots,Middi went closer and trying to step as delicately as possible so the rabbit  
  
wouldn't run away.When she finally got close enough to at least touch it,the rabbit filled up with the weeds and ran away.Midii didn't want to  
  
let the rabbitrun away so she chased after it.So she chased the rabbit all the way to a forest until it disappeared into total darkness.'I'm not going  
  
to get into this darkness just to follow a stupid rabbit.Tough luck Sango,your meal isn't coming soon'With all those thoughts,Midii was ready to leave  
  
that dark forest.  
  
When she was about to leave,she tripped on a tree root.When she got up and started to walk,She heard a feminine voice say"You won't be alive   
  
when this moment comes Midii Une,you won't be alive."As she paused walking,Midii yelled"Who are you?!Why are you talking to me like that?!  
  
What moment are you talking about?!"After a long silence,as Midii was about to walk away,said"Rika(Jeanne's rival)my father doesn't love you and   
  
he never will,even if my mother's dead"  
  
"Oh,I'm not done yet you unlucky brat,whoever Rika is,she better not be an obstacle between your father and me.Your father will be forgetting you  
  
in the day of the wedding.If only you weren't King Une's daughter you'd have better luck.Be ready for your last words you will have to tell your father."  
  
After all those words that started to fill Midii's heart with fear,she tried to make herself believe that woman was insane and everything was absolutely   
  
false,but failed to even get herself calm.  
  
So Middi ran faster but she could still hear that voice say"Run all you want you miserable brat,but you can never run away from the death I prepared you!"  
  
and laughed cruelly."Be quiet you demented woman!I know you're wrong!My father will never marry anyone else!I will not die soon!"Exclaimed Midii.  
  
She really wished all that she exclaimed would be totally true.'How did she even know my name'Midii thought,'Father,if I die,will you forget me?'She couldn't  
  
contain all the tears in her.As she was running fast,she tripped on another tree root again.There was a lot of thorn bushes so half of her face got cut by the thorns  
  
It will not scar her forever,but it was still very painfull.  
  
When Midii got back to the castle garden,she went to get Sango where she left her tied up to a tree,but surprisely,even the leash was gone.Midii desperately  
  
looked for Sango but there was no puppy.Not even paw-prints to lead her to Sango.Midii fell to her knees and put her hands over her face to cry for everything   
  
that happened to her.'Why did that woman have to be heard to kill me and marry my father?Why did Sango have to be taken from me??That woman even wants   
  
my dog?'She thought as she cried.  
  
As Midii was still crying,she felt a warm hand gently grabbing her arm.Wiping off her tears,Midii slowly turned around.She saw a hooded figure with Sango on   
  
the person's arms."Your dog looked hungry so I untied it and fed it some rabbit leftovers.You should be responsible for your dog."He said coldly as he handed   
  
Sango to Midii.He sounded as if he were Midii's exact age."For your imformation,I was gone looking for a rabbit for Sango.And you shouldn't take animals off their  
  
leash when they're not yours."  
  
Suddently,the sky started to get gray.After it came a realy violent rain.  
  
He grabbed Midii's arm and ran to where it seemed to be his wooden house.After the young boy lit up a fire place,he handed Midii two cloths saying"One for your dog  
  
and one for your bleeding left side of your face."  
  
As Midii rubed and wrapped Sango with one of the cloths,she asked"Blood?".She touched her left side of her face and looked at her blood-stained hands.Then Middi   
  
rubbed the other cloth on her left side.When she touched her face again,it incredibly didn't bleed anymore.  
  
When Sango fell asleep because of the warmth,the hooded young boy said"So I know you are the princess of Russia."After a long and deep sigh,Midii replied"Yes I am.  
  
Now what is your name?Will you please take off your dark hood?"  
  
~-~-~  
  
If you really want 2 read chap. 2 THIS IS REALITY,u have 2 wait!  
  
-Rock-Goddess89^_^ 


End file.
